


strong and sweet

by rikli



Category: VIXX
Genre: Christmas Fluff, D/s, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikli/pseuds/rikli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting sick right before Christmas is the last thing Taekwoon wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	strong and sweet

**Author's Note:**

> i was tricked into writing this!!

 

Getting sick right before Christmas is the last thing Taekwoon wants.  


Hakyeon knows it, and his heart aches for him. His husband has woken up this morning with a broken moan, and a very high fever. There's no need to call his job as Taekwoon's not working on Christmas Eve, or any other day for the rest of the year. But they need to inform both of their families, and call off their visit at both Hakyeon's parents house, and Taekwoon's. It makes Taekwoon even more sad and pouty.  


"I wanted to play with the kids," he mumbles as Hakyeon presses a cold pack to his forehead. "And talk to your sister-"  


"You talk to them on the phone all the time, baby," Hakyeon interrupts him. He's stroking his cheek- Taekwoon's still burning hot, his skin warm and clammy.  


"I know, but-"  


"Shh." Hakyeon puts his finger on Taekwoon's lips, smiling down at him. "You need to rest, or you won't get better to see them before New Year's Eve."  


Exhaling heavily, Taekwoon sinks further against the pillows. His breath clings to Hakyeon's fingers uncomfortably.  


Hakyeon takes the compress off, and moves to stand up. Before he can go, Taekwoon untangles himself from the covers, and catches the hem of Hakyeon's sleeve.  


"Are you okay?"  


Of course Taekwoon would be more concerned about Hakyeon than himself. His eyes are glazed with fever but concerned, and he moves his fingers from Hakyeon's sleeve to his belly.  


Hakyeon traps his hand with his. "We're okay," Hakyeon reassures him. "Now, sleep."  


Stroking Taekwoon's cheek one last time, Hakyeon leaves the bedroom.  


In the kitchen, Hakyeon busies himself with making a soup. He's not the best cook but it's also not the first time Taekwoon has fallen ill. Googling a recipe and following instructions worked well the last time, even if he needed to use dry stock so the soup would have any taste at all.  


His head hurts but Hakyeon refuses to take a pill. The only kind of pills he's willing to take now is vitamins. Analgesics may give Hakyeon some pain relief but their baby doesn't need those.  


Hakyeon's stomach rumbles- he's hungry again. He wonders if the baby is going to have the appetite of its other father.  


Waiting for the soup to cook, Hakyeon eats one, and then another two sandwiches. In the end, there's no bread for breakfast left. Good thing his mother is going to drop by tomorrow and bring all the Christmas food they wouldn't be able to eat. He's sure Taekwoon's mother is going to burst in right after- if Taekwoon can't take care of Hakyeon right now, it's her duty to do so. Or so she claims.  


When the soup is ready, it's already dark outside; days are really short at this time of the year. Hakyeon wonders if it would be better to let Taekwoon sleep more, all through the night. But he needs to eat first so his body has strength to fight the illness off. And a hungry Taekwoon is a very grumpy Taekwoon.  


"Wake up," Hakyeon says as he sets the steaming bowl on the bedside table. "Wake up, Taekwoonie."  


Taekwoon whines, scrunching his nose cutely, and after a moment of tossing and turning, he blinks his eyes open. "Did you use dry stock again?" he asks, sniffing the air.  


Huffing, Hakyeon tugs the covers down and prompts Taekwoon to straighten up. "It's warm, there's some rice and carrot in it- hurry up and eat."  


The order is clear, and it makes Taekwoon reach his hands out to take the bowl from Hakyeon's hands. In the end, he always listens well.  


Taekwoon finishes in no time, even though the soup must have burned his tongue. Ordered or not, he needs close to no prompting when it comes to food, but Hakyeon praises him nonetheless. Only Hakyeon would know how much more at ease it makes Taekwoon feel.  


Taking the empty bowl away, Hakyeon tucks Taekwoon in once again. "Sleep some more," he says. Taekwoon's face is flushed, both from the soup and the fever now, and Hakyeon wipes the sweat from his forehead with the old compress. He jerks up - the cloth is cold - but doesn't protest as Hakyeon works it all over his face, all down to his neck. "I'm going to take the other room."  


With a solemn face, Taekwoon nods. He doesn't like to sleep alone but desperate times call for desperate measures. If Hakyeon stayed, he could get sick as well, and him being pregnant is risky enough. Hakyeon might have a strong body, and paired with the above-average pain tolerance it makes him perfect for carrying children, but that strong body is one of a male. In the end, everybody's still treating male pregnancy as an experiment. Even their families, despite being happy, are mostly worried.  


Hakyeon feels how tired he really is only when he settles against the clean sheets of the spare bed. He's at the beginning of his second trimester, and he wonders: is it because of the baby, or is it just all the stress of the day catching up to him?  


Hakyeon chases the thoughts away, and falls asleep with his hands around his belly. He wishes Taekwoon comes back to health quickly so he can cuddle against him again, against both of them- Hakyeon and their baby.  


  


 

Without an alarm clock in the room, and without a need for one today, Hakyeon sleeps in. When he wakes up, Taekwoon is already up.  


On any other day Hakyeon would be angry at Taekwoon for not waking him up. Today, though, Hakyeon pads inside their bedroom, gathers the soiled sheets from their bed, and joins Taekwoon under the hot spray of the shower without a word of complaint. Both of them had a rough day yesterday.  


Both their mothers are in the kitchen, stuffing their fridge with food when they finish. They can't decide who to fuss over more- sick Taekwoon or pregnant Hakyeon. As always, sending them away takes a lot of time.  


"I'm fine, mom," Taekwoon whines, swatting his mother's hand away from his forehead. She's touched it at least three times. "It's just a cold, and the fever is gone."  


His mother sighs, patting his cheek affectionately. "I just hope you won't give it to Hakyeon. The baby!"  


Hakyeon gives her the last hug. "I'm okay, don't worry. We'll visit you soon." His own mother snorts. "Both of you," he assuages her.  


The two women glance at each other shortly, and then leave with a condescending looks on their faces. Finally, they're left alone, with all the food and peace.  


Taekwoon stuffs his mouth with meat dumplings, adds more onto Hakyeon's plate when they're sitting down to eat the breakfast.  


"Stop it, Taekwoon," Hakyeon says through a laugh. "I can't eat this much!"  


Taekwoon's chopsticks stop mid-air. He looks up at Hakyeon, uncertain. Hakyeon needs to move his hand, pointing the chopstick back to Taekwoon's mouth.  


"You're really making me want to punish you," Hakyeon adds as they resume eating. "Bad children get spankings from Santa, remember?"  


Taekwoon hides his smile behind his hand, shaking his head dismayingly.  


They spend the whole day huddled on the sofa, with thick blanket covering their feet, and a bunch of Christmas movies playing on TV.  


Every now and then, Taekwoon would touch Hakyeon's stomach, or lay his head in Hakyeon's lap, pressing himself against the still small swelling. Hakyeon pets his hair then, can't stop himself from poking his full cheeks and pinching his cute ears.  


It all ends with a very miffed Taekwoon, and it makes him rather irresistible in Hakyeon's opinion. Even angry, Taekwoon doesn't put much resistance when Hakyeon leans over him for a kiss.  


"I'm still sick," Taekwoon reminds him when their mouths part but Hakyeon just kisses him again.  


Taekwoon's lips are too pink to resist, too sweet with the cocoa and the sugar cookies they just ate. He kept on darting his tongue out to chase the sweetness, and Hakyeon has had enough. If the pregnancy gives him any problems, it would be being even more horny than usual. It's been two, almost three days since they last had sex, and he's seriously had enough.  


Hakyeon grabs Taekwoon's hips and grinds down. He's almost fully hard now, and he really wants to have Taekwoon tonight. And it's not like Taekwoon isn't affected either. Hakyeon's hand slides to the front of Taekwoon's sweatpants, and he rubs his thumb over the line of Taekwoon's cock.  


"I must've caught the germs already," Hakyeon says. He takes his hand away when Taekwoon starts pressing back. "But we can do it just like this." And with that, he grinds down again.  


They've done it plenty of times before. As much as Hakyeon likes to feel Taekwoon's skin against his, it's so much easier to do just that- move his hips in small circles, clothes on, and kiss, over and over again. It doesn't feel any less intimate, not with Taekwoon relaxed but strung tight underneath him, not with the quiet sounds that keep escaping his kiss-swollen lips.  


Hakyeon's rounded belly keeps brushing over Taekwoon's oversized sweater, riding it up, and Hakyeon can't pass the occasion to touch him more. He scratches at his sides, moves his hands higher to touch his nipples.  


Taekwoon shudders against him, moans right into his ear. "Ha-Hakyeon, I-"  


But Hakyeon doesn't let him finish. He pushes his tongue into Taekwoon's mouth, swallows all of his whines, and holds him down when he comes. He keeps moving, even though he's already tired, seeking his own release.  


"Let me," Taekwoon mumbles, hand warm and steady as it sneaks inside his pants.  


It doesn't take more than two strokes, and Hakyeon is coming too, whimpering against Taekwoon's neck. It's warm, too warm, and definitely not enough.  


"Not enough," Hakyeon says out loud.  


Lying on top of Taekwoon won't do much longer, he notices. The baby is getting bigger, and soon he'll need to start settling on his side. Giving up the ability to pin Taekwoon down surely is unsavory.  


"Ha," Taekwoon breaths. He sounds amused. "Don't you want to rest, or-"  


Hakyeon burst out laughing at that. Did Taekwoon think he wanted to go for a second round right away?  


"For how much I wouldn't say no to doing more," Hakyeon admits because he really wouldn't have a problem to go at it again. "We're going to feel really gross in a moment."  


Taekwoon hums. He looks like he's ready to fall asleep, even with the current state of his underwear. Lifting himself up, Hakyeon tries to make him move- he plants sound kisses all over his flushed face. He only minds his ears because Taekwoon would be utterly unhappy if Hakyeon did anything loud near them.  


Soon, both of them are laughing, swatting at each other's hands playfully. Taekwoon's eyes are sparkling, and they look like the tiny lights on their Christmas tree. It's so easy to get caught up in those eyes.  


"Let's go," Hakyeon says at last, tugging at Taekwoon's ear. "Let's get changed, and sleep."  


And they do, only after he kisses Taekwoon one last time, long and lingering.  


  


 

Next day, there's a new layer of snow outside. Hakyeon catches Taekwoon staring at the small snowflakes still falling from the sky.  


He's sitting by the window, wrapped in the blanket, nursing a coffee. For all Hakyeon knows, it's already the second cup. His eyes turn to Hakyeon when he hears the padding of his feet. Looks like the cold is already gone.  


"Do you need anything?" Taekwoon asks, untangling his hands from the thick cream material. "Have you eaten?"  


There he is- worrying about everything. Hakyeon moves closer, and Taekwoon pulls the blanket away, so Hakyeon can sit in his lap. Taekwoon frowns when Hakyeon puts his coffee away but doesn't protest.  


This is exactly why Hakyeon insisted on carrying the baby himself. It's not only him who's strong- Taekwoon is, too, in his own ways. He takes care of his body well, and from all the tests they took it was clear he'd be able to carry a child as well. There's something the doctor doesn't know, though- Taekwoon's true nature. He'd be torn between taking care of himself and the baby growing inside him, and serving Hakyeon. Especially in the last months of pregnancy, if Taekwoon was to reduce the amount of responsibilities, it could drive him into a sub drop all too easily.  


Having to worry about Hakyeon and the baby in one body seemed more convenient, and safer.  


"I'm good," Hakyeon assures him with a smile. "Just hold me for a while."  


Taekwoon holds Hakyeon close, with one hand around his waist, and the other one over his stomach. He starts humming a slow melody, and Hakyeon, even though he woke up not longer than an hour ago, finds himself drifting off to the soft tune of Taekwoon's voice.  


When he comes back to consciousness, it's stopped snowing. Hakyeon stirs, his muscles stiff, and only then it becomes clear that Taekwoon has fallen asleep as well as he grumbles, his eyes slowly squinting open.  


"Taekwoon," Hakyeon murmurs. Taekwoon's head falls on top of Hakyeon's. "Go brush your teeth."  


It's like he knows right away what Hakyeon has in mind- he stiffens for a second, and lets out a quiet "oh" as he relaxes again. Hakyeon has waited long enough to fuck him, and he hates the coffee breath.  


"Down," Hakyeon orders when they move to the bedroom. He wonders if he manages to look commanding with the baby bump under his t-shirt. It might be small now, but still.  


Taekwoon doesn't have a problem with falling to his knees, though. He opens his mouth obediently, and waits. Hakyeon's sure he's never going to get bored of seeing Taekwoon like this. The thought only makes him grow harder.  


Hakyeon waits long enough for spit to gather under Taekwoon's tongue, and when he pushes in it pools around his cock, slicking it as Hakyeon moves in and out. Taekwoon chokes but keeps still.  


"Good boy," Hakyeon says, petting Taekwoon's hair; he pushes in deeper.  


It doesn't take long for Taekwoon to swallow him whole. He's always been good with it, only getting better with time.  


But with pregnancy come difficulties. Hakyeon's belly isn't that big yet, the swelling easy to hide under oversized clothes. It doesn't get in his way in everyday life, not until now. As Taekwoon closes his lips around the head and then slides all the way down, to the trimmed hair at the base- Hakyeon can't see it. He's not able to see Taekwoon's lips flattening there because his stomach veils his vision.  


With a curse, Hakyeon pulls Taekwoon away. It's been barely minutes, and he already looks disheveled.  


Hakyeon settles on the bed, resting on his forearms. He spreads his legs to take a look at Taekwoon who's waiting for the next command. At least his belly isn't too big for this yet.  


Still on his knees, Taekwoon moves closer to the bed. His gaze is focused purely on Hakyeon, alert. He looks like a cat, ready to pounce, but Hakyeon knows he won't. Not until he tells him to.  


Hakyeon brings his legs together and pats his thighs. "Face away," he says curtly.  


That's how Hakyeon ends up watching Taekwoon stretch himself over his lap. The muscles of Taekwoon's back shift as he works himself open, and Hakyeon tears his eyes away only when Taekwoon shivers, pushing his fingers in deep. Hakyeon almost wishes to feel those fingers inside himself.  


"Enough," he stops Taekwoon when another tremor runs through his body. "Come here."  


Taekwoon understands what Hakyeon means right away. He turns around, leans over Hakyeon, and brings their mouths together.  


The taste of Hakyeon lingers on Taekwoon's tongue, so Hakyeon sucks on it, making Taekwoon moan. "You should always taste like me," he ends up saying. "Smell like me." Hakyeon sits up, slides into Taekwoon's stretched hole easily. "Everybody should know you're mine."  


Taekwoon whimpers, nodding his head frantically. "Yes," he whispers, chokes on another moan. "Yes, master."  


That's what Hakyeon wanted to hear all along.  


"Work for it," Hakyeon says with a strain as Taekwoon squeezes around him. "Show me."  


And Taekwoon does. There's no peaking up pace, no prolonged wait for it to get fast and rough. Taekwoon props himself on Hakyeon's thighs and goes for it right away. The line of his torso, flat and smooth, looks so enticing Hakyeon can't stop himself from reaching out to slide his tongue over it. He circles Taekwoon's nipple with only the tip, and then takes it into his mouth. It makes Taekwoon moan louder, and slam his hips faster. His cock brushes over the tight skin of Hakyeon's stomach.  


The inability to thrust up is slowly driving Hakyeon insane. "Down, lie down," he gasps out, pushing Taekwoon off himself.  


Taekwoon looks confused for a second, like he thinks he did something wrong, so Hakyeon doesn't spare time to push back inside, pin him to the bed, and lick into his mouth.  


"You feel so good," Hakyeon murmurs against his lips. He thrusts so hard his skin slaps against Taekwoon's. "I love it. I love you."  


"Ah, please," Taekwoon gasps, his mouth going slack.  


He comes just like this: mouth open in a soundless moan, legs tightening around Hakyeon's waist, cock twitching between their stomachs and coating them with his release.  


Hakyeon grabs his hair then, pulling it hard, until Taekwoon moans out loud, digging his nails into Hakyeon's sides. With a drawn out moves of his hips, he comes as well, biting at Taekwoon's bared neck.  


That- that felt good. Hakyeon licks over the bite, teases the bruise with his teeth. Taekwoon's whine is weak, and pleased- it brings smile to Hakyeon's face.  


"Fucking you will become a struggle, soon," Hakyeon says when he rolls off Taekwoon.  


On an instant, Taekwoon curls against him. "I'm sure you'll find a way."  


"I'm taking it as a compliment," Hakyeon laughs. "Oh." He stops, touching his belly. "I think- it moved."  


Taekwoon shoots upward. "Really? Already?"  


"I-" Hakyeon frowns. "Yeah, I think so. It is quite early, right?"  


Taekwoon touches Hakyeon's stomach, not minding the come drying on his skin.  


"Hey," Hakyeon smiles, "I doubt it's going to happen again this soon."  


The expression on Taekwoon's face is sour. His hand lingers for a few more seconds, and then he flops back onto his back. "We have an appointment on the third, right?"  


Hakyeon likes how Taekwoon always says "we", even though it's only Hakyeon who's pregnant.  


"Yes," Hakyeon confirms. "We should be able to see more of this tiny bean."  


"Ah," Taekwoon gasps, "I wonder..." He really can't keep his hands away- he's back to prodding at Hakyeon's stomach lightly. "A boy or a girl?"  


The nursery down the hall isn't painted pink or blue. It's cream yellow, the blankets are white, and they barely have anything more prepared.  


"It doesn't matter," Hakyeon repeats what he's been saying all this time. "Does it?"  


Without hesitation Taekwoon leans in and kisses Hakyeon. "It really doesn't," he smiles into the kiss. "I'll run you a bath?"  


Hakyeon's sure neither of them has been paying attention to the soft humming of the heater, not until they hear it creak and the sound slowly dying. This is going to be a very cold night.  


"Us," he corrects Taekwoon. "Run us a hot bath."  


 


End file.
